Colorful Times
by Catristocracy
Summary: The colors around, they turn and switch. Which one do you favor and which makes you twitch? As their bodies collide, in a colorful dance, why not gasp at their moves, why not just take a glance. And as the two dance in their little chore, maybe you'll look around and just ask for some more?
1. Black

**Black**

* * *

Finally the words got out of our way

With which part of me do you wish to play

Personally I'd put my tongue to a test

One lick, one bite, you do know the rest

I can shift into many things just as you wish

And still plain old me you pick as your dish

With each tick our frames simply flow

And in those big eyes, I do like the glow

Here, let me caress you just for a bit

My hands for your body are just perfect fit

Oh, did my fingers ran down too deep?

You'll have another trace of me to keep

Did that little thing just made you blush?

There, I will kiss it, just hush, hush

What's that? My hand, too far on your spine?

On your behind I'll bite the sign – mine

Maybe I should grab you around your hips

Your lustful moves make me sting my own lips

You will feel my breath, in the center of heat

Your thighs were always such a meaningful feat

Feel that, my each move and my each twitch?

Going through each curve, every single ditch?

And with each bite I shall strip you from grace

There's still a lot of pink on that pretty face


	2. Pink

**Pink**

* * *

Your lips, your teeth, so spice, so spice!

Now, now Marceline, being greed is not nice

Enough of my sugar, enough taste of sweet

Now it's mine turn to just make you tweet

Here, let me show you how does it feel

When one's tongue moves just like an eel

Or maybe I'll shout that it's too distasteful?

Away your scent? Now that would be wasteful

Am I too harsh for you nowadays my dear?

Says the one leaving marks right on my rear

Now it is my turn to take you for a spin

Yes, just like that, my skin to your skin

Touching you like that, will it make you sing?

Your body trembles like a tight string

I glance at you and what do I think?

You enjoy it so much you don't even blink

My, my, I made you sweat already?

My hands, your chest, steady now, steady

Don't you dare to stop, yes that's an order

It's my castle, and I'm your warder

Faster and faster, let the passion strew

Oh, it's now your neck that I want to chew!


	3. Black Yet Again

**Black Yet Again**

* * *

So my dear sweet, you finally gave in?

See love? A bit of fun is hardly a sin

I cannot believe you hold on for so long

Locking up feelings, that's simply wrong

Here, here dear, let's make it a truce

Give me your flower, I'll taste on it's juice

You're blushing again? Now that's just cute

But allow me to show my tongue a new route

Your petals, so sweet, no, that's not a flirt

Why you've been hiding them under your skirt

You shiver again dear, missed me so much

I'm too lost in feelings, and such, and such

More so I'm lost in the taste of your lips

Yes, the ones located around your hips

Being your subject, it's not all that bad

With every lick, I'm less mad and more glad

Now what am I saying, I just love how you taste

Each second without you, feels like empty space

And I do love when from above you're just glancing

Take a look at my tongue, it's dancing, it's dancing

And with each smudge, you'll strive for more

As I will be storming your little pink shore

I see that some thoughts in your head still dwell

Do not doubt me love, I'm just yours Bonnibel

Now close your eyes, and moan your desire

Your wish is granted, I'm here, hot like fire


	4. Pink Yet Again

**Pink Yet Again**

* * *

You were my wish for all of our past

You were the body I wished for so fast

Move close, I want to whisper you things

From which my heart just constantly sings

Your shirt, why I kept it, is the reason hazy?

You're all over it, and that drives me crazy

Now place your body in a simple line

Your legs around my legs, I'm not a shrine

Bite me and kiss me, without an end

Love me, caress me, of me please fend

Smudge me and scratch me all over my skin

Harder and harder, let's make some din!

Know what, I always liked things that are sharp

Scissors for example, make noise like an harp

Specially when you press one to another

Oh, but you know the drill, why do I bother

I want to feel you, I said more than twice

But I'll say it again, and I do love your spice

As our legs tangle, as we touch and grind

Your moves, your lips, oh I think I'll go blind!

Your guide my hands, I'll guide your hips

And due to our moves, it slips, it slips

As I look at you, my vision goes blurry

So let us press on dear, hurry now, hurry!

I strive for you, and that's all what I need

My dear, my lover, my friend and my steed


End file.
